S&S PT2: Making Peace With ShadowClan
by Spitfire-JF
Summary: Sundance has agreed to be part of ThunderClan and is training to become a ThunderClan warrior. However, her ideas of a grand and peaceful life are questioned when a battle threatens to rise against ShadowClan. Her courage and compassion are tested, and she finds herself locked into a desperate fight for peace. She knows that she must take on the whole of ShadowClan alone—and win.


**WARRIORS**

SMOKECLAW and SUNDANCE

_Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible __to forget_

~ G. Randolf

**Part Two**

**ALLEGIANCES**

ThunderClan

**Leader**

Willowstar—gray-brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Deputy**

Mousefoot—longhaired dark gray-and-silver tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat**

Windfall—longhaired brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

**Warriors**

Firelight—ginger and white tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw

Littlerock—cloudy pale gray tom with fluffy fur

Nightfall—very dark brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Sandblast—ginger-and-white tabby she-cat

Rabbitfoot—black tom

Ashtail—smoky gray tom with dark green eyes

Smokeclaw—black tom with dark eyes and white above each eye

Sundance—small golden she-cat with a light brown undercoat, cream fur-tips that shimmers when she moves, a white dash on her chest, and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Graypaw—smoky gray-and-white tom with green-rimmed eyes

Hazelpaw—light brown spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

Cloudpaw—mottled blue-gray, cream, and light brown tabby-and-white tom with patchy fur

**Queens**

Meadowsong—ginger-brown tabby she-cat with a white throat, mother of Nightfall's kits: Crowkit (black-and-white tom) and Moonkit (gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes)

**Elders**

Lightfoot—light brown tom with clear eyes and dark brown legs, face, ears, and tail

Blackberry—black-and-white she-cat

ShadowClan

**Leader**

Weaselstar—ginger she-cat

**Deputy**

Hawkeye—dark brown-and-white tabby tom

WindClan

**Leader**

Shrewstar—tabby-and-white tom with ginger and brown patches

**Deputy**

Silverfish—stony blue-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes and flecked fur

RiverClan

**Leader**

Ripplestar—stony gray tom

**Deputy**

Sunburst—white tom with a ginger patch on his head and a ginger spot on the back of his neck

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Smokeclaw was prouder than he should _have been. He had hardly spent any time with the young she-cat, and yet he felt as if he'd mentored her himself. He sat with his chest puffed out and his dark eyes gleaming. He couldn't help himself. Sundance had deserved this moment, ever since the battle. She'd proved to be one of the best warriors in the Clan, a skilled fighter and a patient worker. She deserved to be a warrior.

"I, Willowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young cat," the gray-brown tabby meowed. She sat on top of the Highrock, her dark green eyes gleaming down at the small golden she-cat sitting below her. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sundance, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sundance cocked her head, her deep blue eyes gleaming thoughtfully. Smokeclaw frowned slightly. _Why are you hesitating? Say yes!_

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Sundance meowed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I confirm your warrior name: Sundance, StarClan honors your focus and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Smokeclaw pressed his way forward to congratulate the young she-cat. Sundance had been a kittypet when she'd come to the Clan. Smokeclaw had been the first cat to lay eyes—and claws—on her; he'd attacked her, naturally fighting any intruder of his territory. Sundance had fought back bravely, and Mousefoot, the ThunderClan deputy, had brought her to Willowstar. Sundance had told them that she'd come in search of Smokeclaw, whose name had been known far and wide from his brave fight with a gigantic dog that had entered ThunderClan territory. Because she'd come looking for him, Smokeclaw had decided to keep an eye on her as she trained under his brother, Ashtail.

Sundance had proved a most skilled warrior despite her small size and soft appearance. She was compassionate and caring, extremely focused and keen-minded, as well as soft-hearted and charming. But she had a tougher side as well; she possessed inspiring courage, stubbornness, and curiosity. All in all, Smokeclaw was very impressed with her.

Sundance turned her bright eyes on him as he approached her. "Smokeclaw," she purred. "I'm a warrior!"

Smokeclaw nodded. "You deserve it," he purred back.

A yelp interrupted the happy ceremony. Every cat halted and spun toward the sound. Smokeclaw pricked his ears; it was coming from the nursery!

The Clan medicine cat, Windfall, bounded past them all and pressed his way in with his apprentice, Hazelpaw, behind him. A moment later Hazelpaw pushed her way back out.

"Meadowsong's having kits!" she announced.

A murmur of excitement passed through the crowd. A very dark-furred brown-and-white tom with amber eyes pushed toward the nursery. It was Nightfall, Meadowsong's mate and the father of her unborn kits.

The deputy, a longhaired dark gray-and-silver tom, padded to intercept Nightfall. "She might be more comfortable alone," he suggested quietly as Hazelpaw disappeared inside again.

Nightfall glared at him, but Mousefoot turned away before he could protest and sat guard outside the nursery. Nightfall sat on the other side of the entrance, turned so he was facing the inside, his ears pricked to catch any sounds.

Willowstar gave a _mrrrow_ to get the other cats' attention. "We thank StarClan for these kits and hope they will be born easily, but ThunderClan still must be taken care of. Ashtail, you can lead a hunting patrol."

Sundance nudged Smokeclaw and leaped to her paws. "I'll go," she offered. Smokeclaw murmured agreement and scrambled up beside her.

Willowstar nodded at them. "Thank you." Her whiskers twitched as her gaze fell on Nightfall, who was paying no attention to her or any other cat. "Assuming that his mentor won't be needing him anytime soon, Cloudpaw may go as well."

Sundance was already on her way to where Ashtail was sitting. Smokeclaw hurried after her.

Ashtail's dark green eyes gleamed as he greeted them. "This is great!" he purred. "New kits for ThunderClan!"

"If it keeps up, we'll be the biggest Clan in the forest!" Sundance purred back as Cloudpaw padded silently up to join them. Sundance turned and nodded to the young cat; she was courteous to every cat, but Cloudpaw had been her former denmate, and she had gotten along well with him and his brother when they'd all been apprentices.

Cloudpaw dipped his head graciously to the young warrior. He was one of the quiet cats in ThunderClan, but he was always cheerful. His ears were pricked alertly and his eyes were bright; he gave no sign of being unhappy that Sundance, who had joined as an apprentice after Cloudpaw had already received Nightfall as his mentor, was now a warrior before him.

Smokeclaw, getting impatient with chatting, nudged his brother. "Come on, Ashtail, stop bickering like an elder. Let's get going."

Ashtail nodded to him. "Sure thing," he purred back. He swept his tail around to gather his patrol and led the way out of camp.

Smokeclaw and Sundance padded side-by-side at the back of the patrol. As they climbed the ravine and headed into the forest, the sunlight touched Sundance's fur, making it glow. The golden she-cat's undercoat was light brown, while the very tips of her fur were cream, making her pelt shimmer when she moved, especially in sunlight. She had a white dash on her chest and deep blue eyes that seemed to see into a cat's very soul. Smokeclaw had to try very hard to concentrate on hunting rather than the cat beside him.

Sundance hissed softly to catch Ashtail's attention. "Shrew," she warned quietly, gesturing with her tail. At his nod she slipped away into the undergrowth.

Cloudpaw soon disappeared in search of a vole. Smokeclaw stood scenting the air, trying to catch any sign of prey nearby.

Ashtail interrupted him, obviously not really into hunting. "That Sundance is a great cat," he purred.

"Sure is." Smokeclaw's ear twitched, thinking for a moment that he'd located some prey, but it was just a bird fluttering through the branches overhead.

"I think she likes me," Ashtail went on, rather loudly in Smokeclaw's opinion. "Did you see the way she looked at me when Willowstar announced her warrior name? And she always went hunting with me whenever I asked her to."

"Of course she did. You were her mentor. She could hardly refuse." Smokeclaw gazed upward, trying to catch sight of the bird, wondering if it was in a decent location to hunt.

"I think she likes me a lot," Ashtail repeated.

_Why don't you say it a little louder?_ Smokeclaw's whiskers twitched in irritation. Why did he have such a noisy brother?

"I think I'll take her hunting later and ask her—"

Ashtail's words were cut off by Sundance herself, who slipped back into view with the shrew in her jaws. Her eyes shone as she dropped it and swiped her tongue across her lips.

"That was a feisty one," she purred. "Took me ages to catch it."

Her voice was soft and quiet, and she watched Smokeclaw for a moment before following his gaze into the treetops. Smokeclaw's tail-tip twitched as he tried to decide whether he should go after the bird or not. He'd finally decided that it was a finch.

Cloudpaw padded back to them and placed his vole by Sundance's shrew. He pricked his ears as he looked up into the tree with Sundance and Smokeclaw. He cocked his head slightly at Smokeclaw with a questioning look in his eyes. _Are you going to go after it?_ he seemed to be asking.

_Should I?_ Smokeclaw unsheathed his claws and scraped at the ground. He could try, but he wasn't as naturally skilled as Sundance and Cloudpaw, and he didn't feel in the mood to embarrass himself. But then, it was greenleaf. Even if he went after the bird and frightened it and it warned the other prey around, there was plenty of prey left in other parts of the forest.

"What're you guys staring at?" Ashtail finally padded up to them, his head cocked in confusion, looking up into the trees. Smokeclaw tensed as the bird, roused by Ashtail's loud voice, took off, calling out a warning to other birds around.

Smokeclaw barely stifled a hiss that rose in his throat and had to fight not to swipe at his brother. Despite the greenleaf full of prey, Ashtail had just wasted a perfectly good bird—as well as all the other prey anywhere within hearing of its warning. _I guess Ashtail made up my mind for me,_ Smokeclaw thought vaguely.

"Sorry," Ashtail meowed with a shrug. He didn't sound half sorry to Smokeclaw. "Why don't we head for Fourtrees?"

No cat protested; after all, he was the leader of the patrol. Ashtail exchanged a glance with Sundance; the golden she-cat's blue eyes were bright with amusement, but she said nothing. They fell in step as they followed Ashtail toward the stream.

* * *

_Sundance drew herself forward slowly on silent_ paws, making no sound on the forest floor. She was stalking a water vole on the banks of the stream running through ThunderClan's territory. Naturally the stream was pretty dry because of the warm weather, but it didn't bother Sundance or divert her attention from her prey. The vole was obviously on its way toward the river, where there would be more water. She didn't intend to let it get that far.

The water vole sat up suddenly and Sundance froze, one paw poised in the air. She didn't move a muscle. She didn't know what had startled the water vole, but she wasn't going to waste time—and prey—trying to find out.

The water vole seemed to shrug and continued with what it was doing. Sundance bunched her muscles and sprang.

At that moment a black blur streaked from the bushes nearby, heading for the vole. Sundance scrambled to redirect her pounce, but failed and crashed into the black cat's side, nearly bowling him over. She sprang up at once, the water vole completely forgotten. The memory of the fight against ShadowClan rose instantly in her mind, and she faced the cats with bristling fur—until she recognized the white flash above each eye.

"Smokeclaw!" Sundance crouched beside him. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Her Clanmate sat up, shaking out his fur, his dark eyes frustrated. "Ugh," he growled. "Missed."

"I'm sorry," Sundance apologized. "I didn't realize you were stalking the vole, too. It's my fault."

"No." Smokeclaw's head jerked up suddenly, surprising Sundance. "It's all right," he reassured her, relaxing a bit and giving her a friendly poke. "I should have seen you going after it."

"No, it was yours," Sundance insisted.

"No matter," Smokeclaw meowed, shrugging. "It's just a water vole. We've already got plenty of prey. One measly vole won't make much difference."

Sundance nodded and purred agreement. "Shall we find the others?" she suggested.

Smokeclaw dipped his head and waved his tail. "Be my guest," he purred.

Sundance's heart swelled with a sudden companionship with this young warrior. He was four moons older than she was and had been a warrior when she'd arrived. When she'd become a ThunderClan apprentice and had been assigned to Ashtail, Sundance had been slightly disappointed that Smokeclaw hadn't been chosen for her mentor. But it had made no difference in the end. For some reason Smokeclaw had spent a lot of time helping out with Sundance's training sessions, hunting and patrolling and battle training with her, not really teaching her as Ashtail was, but just being there. Sundance was grateful for it. It had given her a good chance to get to know Smokeclaw and to find the best ways to encourage him. No doubt it was no easy job being a young hero. In some ways Sundance wondered if he had any real friends at all.

"My pleasure," Sundance purred, padding by him.

Smokeclaw fell in beside her. Sundance watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if it was the right time to mention anything deep and heartwarming. Smokeclaw padded along confidently, his dark eyes gleaming and his powerful muscles rippling beneath his glossy black fur. He was hardworking and loyal, as well as extremely passionate with a fierce energy. He had shown early talent if Sundance had heard correctly from the Clan elders, and was strong and brave—though Sundance had seen him display humbleness and a soft-heartedness that was much like her own.

Sundance suddenly found herself blurting out, "What do you want, Smokeclaw?"

Smokeclaw stopped and looked at her in surprise. Sundance's fur prickled; she rarely spoke out without thinking first, and she was very quiet anyway. All the evidence was against her having said it, but it was obvious by Smokeclaw's expression that she had.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He sounded taken aback.

Sundance understood completely how he felt. She wondered if she should take it back, but then, she'd already said it, so what was the harm? And she _did_ want to know.

"What do you hope for?" she asked slowly, hoping it was a bit easier to understand than the first time.

Smokeclaw frowned and started walking again. "Nothing."

Sundance bounded forward to walk beside him. "But if you do not hope, you will not find what is beyond your hopes," she protested.

Smokeclaw frowned deeper, but said nothing.

There was silence between them until they found Ashtail and Cloudpaw again. Sundance wondered if she shouldn't have taken it back after all.

"What's wrong?" Cloudpaw asked, cocking his head at them.

Sundance glanced sideways at Smokeclaw, but the young warrior was gazing into the trees with a faraway look in his eyes, and didn't hear the apprentice's question. Ashtail glanced suspiciously at his brother, but didn't question him. "I guess we'd better gather up what we've got and head back," he suggested.

Cloudpaw raised his tail. "Ashtail, I think I discovered something you might want to know about," he meowed.

Ashtail faced the apprentice, ears pricked. He was outspoken, but smart and wise beyond his age. He'd want to gather any information he could that might be good or bad. "What is it, Cloudpaw?"

"Well, I was hunting near the Thunderpath, and I scented ShadowClan," the apprentice admitted. He shrugged. "I know there was a battle and all, but I decided I might mention it anyway."

Ashtail nodded thoughtfully. "Good choice. I'll mention it to Willowstar when we get back, but I'm sure it was from before the battle."

"It smelled pretty fresh to me," Cloudpaw meowed.

"Did you recognize it?"

Cloudpaw shook his head. "There were a few different scents. All I could detect was ShadowClan, no individual cat scent."

Ashtail nodded. "I'll definitely tell Willowstar. Good work, Cloudpaw." The apprentice puffed out his chest, and the smoky gray warrior turned to his brother. "Get your head out of the clouds, Smokeclaw. Let's head back to camp."

Smokeclaw jumped at his words, quickly composed himself, and nodded. "Sure," he grumbled.

Sundance frowned at him as he disappeared to find the prey he'd gathered. Something she'd said had disrupted him, but she didn't know how to help it. _Watch what you say from now on,_ she cursed herself. _You didn't come all this way to make him hate you._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then headed into the forest to collect her prey.

**Chapter 2**

_Smokeclaw dropped his prey on the fresh-kill_ pile and nudged Sundance. "Let's go and see if Meadowsong's had her kits yet," he suggested.

Sundance purred and followed him toward the nursery. Smokeclaw remembered what she'd told him. _If you do not hope, you will not find what is beyond your hopes._ It made sense, of course, but did Smokeclaw trust her enough to tell her of his deepest dreams and most terrifying fears? No other cat knew about them—Smokeclaw wasn't even sure if he knew them himself.

He tried to put Sundance's words out of his head as he slipped into the nursery. It was more difficult for him to enter than it was for Sundance, with his broader shoulders compared to her small frame, but he managed.

A ginger-brown tabby she-cat with a white throat was lying in her nest. She was the only queen, so it was no trial trying to figure out which had just had her kits. Nightfall was crouched beside his mate, purring and pressing his nose to her fur. He looked up when the two cats entered and gave a welcoming _mrrrow_.

Smokeclaw padded over to the nest and bent to sniff at the two kits. One was a black-and-white tom, while the other was a gray tabby she-cat.

"Are they named?" Sundance crouched at Smokeclaw's side; her fur lightly brushed his, making Smokeclaw tense slightly, but Sundance didn't seem to notice. Her gaze was locked on the two kits, and her blue eyes were soft.

"Crowkit and Moonkit," Meadowsong purred. The usually arrogant she-cat gazed at her kits with affection. Nightfall, naturally, ignored the question, going right back to washing his mate's ears. The dark warrior was playful and encouraging, but also rude at times.

"They're beautiful," Sundance purred.

Smokeclaw nodded his agreement. "They'll become great warriors," he assured Meadowsong and Nightfall.

Meadowsong's eyes flashed. "Since Sandblast had her kits with Littlerock, she's been teasing me about how her kits are such great warriors."

"I'm sure yours will be just as good," Smokeclaw meowed, slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to getting into quarrels between littermates. But Sundance was listening to the queen with an understanding light in her eyes, as if she knew exactly what Meadowsong was talking about.

"I bet Crowkit and Moonkit will be twice as good as Graypaw and Cloudpaw," Meadowsong went on, fuming. "They're not so great, are they, Sundance?"

"Well, Graypaw's patient and a fast learner," the young she-cat meowed slowly, "and Cloudpaw is a skilled hunter, but I'm sure your kits will be that way, too."

"Hazelpaw's turning into a great medicine cat," Smokeclaw added. He had no intention of getting himself involved, but he had to state the obvious.

"I don't care about Hazelpaw," Meadowsong snapped. "Crowkit and Moonkit aren't going to be medicine cats, so what does _she_ matter?"

Smokeclaw was taken aback at her harsh tone, and glanced at Sundance, hoping to escape before it got any worse.

"We really don't know much about that kind of thing," Sundance told the queen, giving Smokeclaw an understanding look. She'd caught his glance and was snaking her way out. Remembering how she'd outsmarted the ShadowClan cats in the battle, Smokeclaw decided to let her do her stuff. "We're only young warriors. We haven't enough experience to judge this sort of thing. Maybe Lightfoot or Blackberry would know."

It was a good idea, Smokeclaw realized. Elders loved kits—even prickly elders like Lightfoot—and they didn't have any duties they had to perform, so they had plenty of time to talk with Meadowsong about her kits. Plus Lightfoot and Blackberry had a kit of their own, who was now the ThunderClan deputy, Mousefoot. Yes, they could help out very much in this sort of situation.

Meadowsong nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, Sundance," she purred. "Thanks. I'll see you later, then." She nodded to Smokeclaw, then turned her attention back to her kits.

"Goodbye, Meadowsong," Sundance meowed. "See you in the den, Nightfall."

The dark warrior didn't seem to hear her. Sundance flicked her tail to touch Smokeclaw's flank and padded out of the den. Smokeclaw followed close behind her.

"That was a great idea about Lightfoot and Blackberry," he told her once they were out of earshot. "They have plenty of time to converse with Meadowsong about her kits."

"I hate to pin trouble on any cat, but I must agree with you, if I do say so myself," Sundance purred. "Hey, what do you say we grab that rabbit on the fresh-kill pile there?"

"Good idea," Smokeclaw answered, turning his paws toward the fresh-kill pile. He was excited for the chance to share fresh-kill with the golden she-cat. As he dragged the rabbit from the pile, he caught the scent of Willowstar on it; the ThunderClan leader had made a good catch when she'd brought this rabbit down.

Smokeclaw dropped the rabbit at Sundance's paws, crouched beside her, and took a bite. He could feel Sundance's presence at his side; it made his paws tingle, but he ignored it and concentrated on eating. Why did he need a pretty young she-cat for a friend—a very _close_ friend—anyway?

* * *

_Willowstar and Mousefoot were discussing something nearby_ as Sundance shared the rabbit with Smokeclaw. She pricked her ears and could just make it out. A tremble went through her body as she realized they were debating the ShadowClan scent that had been detected on the ThunderClan side of the border.

As she watched out of the corner of her eye, Firelight emerged from the medicine den and bounded over to join the Clan authorities with Windfall behind her. Mousefoot nodded to them as they approached.

"Ashtail told me that Cloudpaw smelled some this morning, too," he added to the ThunderClan leader.

Willowstar frowned. "And the sunhigh patrol did as well," she agreed. "Fresh, it sounded like. Obviously ShadowClan are pushing their luck again."

Windfall puffed out his white chest, his amber eyes gleaming. "I can go by there while I'm looking for herbs," he offered. "Every cat knows Mousefoot and I are the best trackers in the Clan."

"No, not at the moment, Windfall," Willowstar replied absently. She turned to her sister. "Firelight, what do you think?"

Firelight sat silently for a moment. Sundance had marked her as a cat to watch when she'd first joined the Clan. Firelight was the oldest warrior and was brave and loyal. Whenever Sundance hunted or patrolled with Firelight, she always made sure to pay very close attention to the senior warriors.

"We just fought ShadowClan not long ago," Firelight meowed. "It doesn't make sense that they would come back so soon. Is it possible that the scent wasn't fresh after all?"

Willowstar shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Ashtail said Cloudpaw claimed that the scent was fairly fresh, and so did Rabbitfoot on the sunhigh patrol."

Sundance pricked her ears. Rabbitfoot was Smokeclaw's older brother. He was a hardworking black tom who was sometimes bossy, but also very encouraging. Since Smokeclaw seemed to love Rabbitfoot dearly, Sundance had made it her job to help not only the young warrior, but his older brother as well.

_After all, _Sundance thought to herself, _we _all_ need somebody to lean on. Smokeclaw seems to lean on Rabbitfoot, but who does Rabbitfoot lean on?_

She turned her attention back to the small huddle, but unfortunately she'd missed the punch line. Willowstar was standing now and speaking to her deputy. "You'd better head out right away. Firelight and I will take care of the rest of the patrols."

Mousefoot stood, dipping his head gracefully to the Clan leader, and waved his tail at Windfall. The medicine cat joined him, and the two toms headed out of camp. Sundance stopped eating and gazed after them, wondering where they were going.

"What's up, Sundance?"

Smokeclaw's voice made her jump. He had stopped eating and was watching her with a curious look in his eyes. He had obviously not heard any of what Willowstar and the others had said. He seemed genuinely concerned about her. Sundance decided to let him stay that way—thought he look in his dark eyes suggested a little more than she had come for.

"It's nothing." Sundance stood; the rabbit was nearly gone. "You go ahead and finish that; I've got some stuff to do."

She was determined to find out where Mousefoot and Windfall were going. As the best trackers in ThunderClan, it was highly probable that they were headed out to look for more evidence against ShadowClan for trespassing, but Sundance was too curious for her own good. She didn't know for sure that that was their mission, and she wouldn't rest easy until she was positive.

_Curse me for having to know everything_! Sundance thought in frustration. _It's obviously a mission that I'm not supposed to know about—Willowstar chose only those three cats to talk about this problem, after all. What Mousefoot and Windfall are doing isn't my problem. It's for them to know and me to _not_ know. I have plenty to do as it is without running off to follow the Clan deputy and medicine cat on a mission that is theirs alone!_

She shook herself and crouched back down beside Smokeclaw, who was still watching her with a strange look in his dark eyes. "It can wait," she purred to him. "Let's finish this rabbit."

* * *

Sundance went out on patrol with Ashtail, Rabbitfoot, and Graypaw at sunset. The red rays of the sun cast a bright pinkish glare over the forest, turning Ashtail's smoky gray pelt to lilac and Rabbitfur's black fur to scarlet. The redness was reflected in Graypaw's green-rimmed eyes, making them look like a forest on fire. Sundance could only imagine what the sunlight made her look like. She imagined her cream-tipped golden pelt turned golden-red in the sunset's glare, her blue eyes flushed with fire and ice. Perhaps that was why Ashtail kept glancing at her, his dark green eyes bright and gleaming. Sundance flexed her claws; she knew what he was thinking.

She needed to get away, to be by herself for awhile. She pricked her ears as if she heard something. "Mouse in the ferns," she lied. "I'll go for it. Don't wait for me."

Ashtail opened his mouth as if to protest but Rabbitfoot flicked his tail to touch his brother's shoulder. "Go ahead," the black warrior meowed to Sundance.

She dipped her head gratefully to him and slipped away. When she was out of their sight she heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally alone_! Sundance hated having lied about the mouse, but if she'd done anything else Ashtail would have certainly offered to come with her, and she could think of no other way to get out of that.

_If I catch a mouse, they won't know I was lying. I'm a good hunter. I can find something quickly and get back to them before I'm too badly missed. _Sundance had no doubt in her mind that if she stayed away too long Ashtail would come back looking for her. She didn't want that.

She was near the ShadowClan border. Remembering the earlier incident with the conversation she'd overheard and the patrol consisting of Mousefoot and Windfall, Sundance made sure to be extra cautious. She didn't know how ShadowClan operated, but she'd heard of the many times they had invaded ThunderClan's territory.

Suddenly curious, Sundance crouched and crept forward as if stalking a mouse, heading directly for the Thunderpath. She wanted to smell the ShadowClan scent herself, to see the evidence of their trespassing, to find out why they were so desperate for ThunderClan territory. _They must have a reason to trespass, _Sundance reasoned. _It's against the warrior code to trespass on another Clan's territory._

She crouched at the edge of the Thunderpath, sheltered by the roots of a tree. She opened her mouth and drew in the scent: the familiar ThunderClan fragrance, the gritty Thunderpath smell, and ShadowClan aroma drifting from across the hard black path. Sundance frowned. It didn't appear to her that ShadowClan was trespassing.

Just then she spotted a flash of eyes from the opposite side of the Thunderpath. Sundance shrank back into the tree, her eyes fixed. A dark brown-and-white striped head poked out. Sundance recognized the description of the cat fitting that of the ShadowClan deputy, Hawkeye. She didn't know much about him and she'd never attended a Gathering before, but she'd heard that he was eager and brave.

Hawkeye emerged, his eyes flashing along the Thunderpath; Sundance knew he was scanning the ThunderClan border for patrols. _He can't see me_! Sundance realized, pressing herself even harder against the tree root and peeking out around it with her ears flat. _Rabbitfoot, come back! You're too early!_ She thought desperately. What would she do if ShadowClan crossed the Thunderpath?

She held her breath as Hawkeye and a patrol of two other cats padded toward the edge of the Thunderpath. They were going to cross! Sundance unsheathed her claws, trying to decide what to do. She couldn't fight all three by herself! _Where's Ashtail when you need him_? she thought. She wouldn't mind if the smoky gray warrior came along looking for her at a time like this. Sundance's fur was bristling on her neck.

The youngest ShadowClan cat placed a paw on the Thunderpath, as if preparing to dart across. Hawkeye let out a hiss as a monster flashed into view, making the young cat jump. Hawkeye nudged his Clanmate back into their own territory as a line of monsters went by.

The line seemed endless. Sundance peered across, trying to catch sight of the ShadowClan cats to see what they were doing, but the monsters were going by too quickly. Finally the steady stream ended and the monsters roared away into distance, their noise finally dying down. Sundance peered across the Thunderpath and caught no sign of Hawkeye's patrol. She let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. It didn't look like they were going to cross anymore.

_Thank StarClan_! Sundance thought, backing away from the Thunderpath and back into her own territory. _Imagine what they might have done to me if they'd discovered me! That certainly shows they're trying to get something out of ThunderClan territory, though. I'd better find the patrol and report this to Willowstar—she'll know what to do._

**Chapter 3**

_Smokeclaw yawned. He hated guard duty. It _was always so _boring._ It wasn't as if anything ever _happened_. He'd much rather be curled in his nest in the warriors' den, warm between Ashtail and Sundance.

Nightfall was patrolling the edge of the camp; ever since Meadowsong's kits had been born and the threats by ShadowClan had increased, Willowstar had ordered a double guard every night. If only Smokeclaw had offered to patrol the border. But instead Nightfall was working out the kinks in his legs and Smokeclaw was stuck in the center of camp with nothing to do.

The young warrior looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and dark, with only a sliver of a moon casting a silver light over the territory. Smokeclaw's black pelt was dark silver-gray in the light, the white slashes above his dark eyes turned silvery. Nightfall was much the same way, his amber eyes gleaming out of the darkness as he checked the dens and camp wall for any sign of possible danger.

As if there would be any.

Smokeclaw stifled another yawn. He'd much rather have slept, then gotten up for the last watch. He thought the last watch was always the shortest; all one had to do was wait for one of the older cats to get up so he could return to his nest or go out hunting. He enjoyed watching the other cats get up—and watching the sun rise, casting a scarlet glow over the forest as it did when it went down, only brighter. He liked watching his own black fur turn to bloody red when the sun rose. But naturally Sundance's pelt was more impressive; it would turn a harsh shade of golden-red, gleaming like the sun itself.

Smokeclaw shook himself. The night was cool and he was cramping quickly. He stood up and turned a few circles, trying to warm up and stretch his legs. It didn't help much. He walked about in a circle, but that didn't do much either. When Nightfall glanced his way, Smokeclaw waved him over.

"Something wrong?" Nightfall asked as he approached, his voice low so he wouldn't wake the other cats. His ears were pricked and Smokeclaw caught a flash of moonlight reflecting off the tom's claws.

"No," Smokeclaw reassured him softly. "I was just getting a bit cramped sitting there. Mind if I do a bit of patrolling?"

Nightfall's whiskers twitched; he didn't like the idea of sitting in the middle of the clearing any more than Smokeclaw did, but he knew how it felt to be cramped. "All right," he agreed tensely. "Make sure to check the nursery carefully."

_Why, because it's your mate in there_? Smokeclaw didn't dare say the words aloud; Nightfall was playful for a warrior, but he probably wouldn't take it well if Smokeclaw flashed out a joke about his mate. Smokeclaw dipped his head in acknowledgement to the older warrior's words and padded to where Nightfall had left off.

He padded along the boundary, casting a glance toward Nightfall as he went. The dark warrior's ears were pricked as he sat unmoving in the center of the clearing, surveying his surroundings, his amber eyes seeming to burn through every leaf as he looked at it. Smokeclaw wondered what Nightfall could be thinking of to be so jumpy. Usually every cat was as bored with guard duty as Smokeclaw was—at least, every cat he'd ever guarded with. It wasn't the most exciting task unless there was an attack or a fox clawed its way into the nursery or something.

Smokeclaw poked his head into the apprentices' den as he passed by it. Graypaw and Cloudpaw were curled in a tight ball, their flanks rising and falling slowly. They were sound asleep. Smokeclaw saw how warm and comfortable they looked and just managed to resist curling up beside them. He wished _he_ was an apprentice again so he didn't have to do guard duty.

_That's no way to think; you're a ThunderClan warrior_! Smokeclaw snapped at himself mentally. He withdrew from the apprentices' den and padded on. The scent coming from the fresh-kill pile was enticing, but he ignored it. He'd eaten before the sun had set. He'd be snapped at by Nightfall if he was caught eating again.

He wasn't hungry, anyway. Smokeclaw continued along the edge of camp, trying to go as slowly as possible so he didn't have to return to sitting in the center of the clearing. Nightfall no doubt would be wanting to get going again soon.

Smokeclaw flexed his claws as he peeked into the warriors' den. His nest was empty, leaving Sundance alone at the edge of the den. His gaze fell on the golden she-cat, who was curled in a tight ball, eyes squeezed shut. He wished he could return to his nest now, to curl up beside her and Ashtail and forget all about guard duty.

But no. He had to guard the camp until the next cat got up for watch. Nightfall was supposed to wake the next cats when he returned to his nest. Smokeclaw didn't even know who was _doing_ the next watch.

He pulled his head out of his den, stifling a sigh as he did so. If only he could go lie in his nest, to close his eyes just for a few heartbeats, just long enough to fall into sleep…

Smokeclaw shook the thought from his head and shook out his fur, fluffing it up against the cool breeze that washed through the ravine. He glanced at the moon again, hoping his watch was over. His heart fell when he saw it wasn't. He ambled across the clearing to where Nightfall was still sitting. The dark warrior turned to face him as he neared.

"All quiet," Smokeclaw reported quietly.

Nightfall nodded without reply, then turned away. Smokeclaw bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from saying something. Nightfall wasn't the most considerate cat in the Clan, but he was a good warrior and Smokeclaw had no place to snap at him—especially since he was a senior warrior.

They sat silently for a moment. Then Nightfall stood and padded toward the edge of the clearing again—heading toward the nursery. Smokeclaw's whiskers twitched. Of course the tom would want to check on his mate every few moments. _As if Meadowsong couldn't take care of herself,_ Smokeclaw thought, scoffing.

"Smokeclaw?"

Smokeclaw sprang into the air, whirling about, claws unsheathing and hackles raised. He prepared to call a warning to the Clan, but bit it away when he recognized his Clanmate.

"Sundance!" Smokeclaw's voice squeaked; he sat down, smoothed his fur, and sheathed his claws, taking on a cool expression. "How's it going?" he asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

Sundance's whiskers twitched. "I saw you come by the den," she explained, taking a seat beside him. "Is everything all right here?"

She was teasing him for jumping like he had. Smokeclaw cursed himself for having been so nervous after scoffing Nightfall for being uneasy. "All quiet," he repeated. "No sign of ShadowClan or any other cat."

Sundance frowned. "Do you think they would attack us?"

"They've done it before."

Sundance nodded, the frown plastered on her face. She gazed upward at the sliver of moon in the sky. Smokeclaw watched her; her fur gleamed silvery, and her eyes sparkled with starlight. He let himself fall into a trancelike state, taking pleasure in the pure sight of the stars reflected in her deep blue eyes. _You're supposed to be concentrating on guarding your Clan, not this,_ a voice inside him protested, but Smokeclaw ignored it.

Sundance's ear twitched slightly; she knew he was watching her, but she was too busy thinking to do anything about it—and she had no reason and no way to stop it. Smokeclaw could think what he liked; he was his own cat, and he'd managed on his own for his whole life.

Sundance lowered her head and turned her blue gaze on him. Her eyes were wide and bright with playfulness. She nudged him teasingly. "Come on; let's patrol the camp." She lay her tail on his shoulder to get him to follow her.

As if he wouldn't.

Smokeclaw trailed Sundance as she padded across the clearing toward where Nightfall was sitting beside the nursery. The dark warrior stood up when they approached, looking expectantly at them.

"It's all quiet," Smokeclaw told him. Nightfall gave a nod.

"Nightfall," Sundance meowed softly, "why don't you go back to your nest? I'm awake, so I can guard with Smokeclaw."

Nightfall frowned uncertainly.

"It'll be fine with Willowstar, I'm sure," Sundance assured him.

Nightfall dipped his head agreeably, glancing from one to the other with a light of understanding in his eyes. "Keep a close eye on the nursery," he growled softly, then padded across to the warriors' den, his dark pelt quickly being swallowed up by the shadows.

Sundance turned to face Smokeclaw. "Come on." She padded around the edge of camp; Smokeclaw followed behind her. "Nightfall sure is protective of those kits," she purred as he came up to walk beside her.

Smokeclaw nodded agreement. "So is Meadowsong," he replied. "She's desperate to make them as good as Sandblast's."

"I'm sure they will be, too," Sundance added. "They're born warriors." She looked up at the stars again, her eyes shadowed. "StarClan has blessed ThunderClan with talented young cats."

Smokeclaw purred softly in agreement, but by the look in her eyes he wondered if she implied more than just the apprentices and kits. Before he could ask, though, Sundance spoke. "I saw Hawkeye leading a patrol while I was on the sunset patrol today. Rabbitfoot and the others had gone ahead already. I'm sure Hawkeye would have crossed if a line of monsters hadn't come by and driven him off."

Smokeclaw frowned. "They're certainly trying to get our territory for some reason. Do you suppose there's a shortage of prey in their territory? I can't think of any other reason why they'd need ours."

Sundance. "Oh, need rarely triggers war. Desire is far more deadly."

Smokeclaw glanced at her in surprise. "You think Weaselstar is coming after our territory because she _wants_ to?" he asked. "Not because they _need_ to?"

Sundance shook her head. "I don't know. It's hard to tell. We only know that there's some reason for them wanting to get our territory. We should find that reason and put it right so every cat is happy."

They were coming up on the Highrock now. Sundance bounded forward and leaped onto the boulder without hesitation. Smokeclaw stopped and looked up at her, surprised by her action. Sundance purred at his expression. "Come on up; it's easier to watch from here," she meowed, her voice filled with laughter.

Smokeclaw bunched his muscles and sprang up behind her. As he clawed his way to the top, Sundance continued, "I wonder what Willowstar's fixing to do about ShadowClan."

Smokeclaw sat down and gave his chest a lick, trying to shake off his embarrassment about his undignified scramble to the top of the rock, especially after Sundance had leaped up so easily as if she'd done it multiple times before. "I don't know, but I hope she does something soon. I hate sitting by while ShadowClan comes in and steals our prey."

"What do _you_ think she should do?" Sundance asked.

Smokeclaw's ear twitched; he concealed his surprise by replying, "It's not my place to decide. This is Willowstar's decision."

Sundance's whiskers twitched, but she didn't press the idea. She changed the topic; Smokeclaw wondered if there was a reason, or if she simply had no more to say on the matter. "It's such a clear night," she sighed. "Look at all the stars!"

Smokeclaw followed her gaze. The stars were especially bright tonight, as if they were making up for the sliver of moon. "It sure is beautiful," he agreed. His gaze dropped to Sundance. He longed to say something, _anything_, to her, but he couldn't make it come out. _What kind of hero are you, anyway? You can't even say what you feel!_

* * *

_Sandblast led the dawn patrol; she returned_ with scraps of prey covered in ShadowClan scent. Willowstar narrowed her eyes at the discovery as the ginger-and-white tabby spat the remains onto the ground.

"ShadowClan's gone too far this time," Sandblast hissed. "Willowstar, we _must_ do something about this."

Willowstar nodded, her gaze fixed thoughtfully on the prey, but she said nothing. Sundance padded closer to hear better. She'd been sharing a squirrel with Smokeclaw, but then Mousefoot had called the black tom away for a hunting patrol and Sundance had nearly finished with a good long wash when the dawn patrol had returned. Sundance was interested in how Willowstar would handle the ShadowClan threat. It was obvious they wanted something from ThunderClan, but Sundance couldn't make herself believe the other Clan _needed_ their prey. There was something else behind their actions, she was sure of it.

"Well?" Littlerock demanded, his claws scraping the ground. He had attended Sandblast on her patrol, and now sat beside her, his cloudy pale gray fur fluffed up. Littlerock was a skilled hunter, one of the best in the Clan, and he knew what this kind of scrap could mean.

Willowstar raised her head. "Something must be done about this. Fetch my senior warriors."

Sundance lashed her tail in frustration as Willowstar headed for her den. She wasn't one of the senior warriors, so she wouldn't be able to find out what had been discussed until after the meeting was over—perhaps she could get Firelight to tell her. She sat and watched as Littlerock and Sandblast padded to Willowstar's den with Mousefoot, Windfall, Firelight, and Nightfall behind them. Sundance was eager to know what they decided, so she took a place under the Highrock where she could wait in the shade; she lifted a forepaw, licked it, and drew it over her ear as she waited. Her paws were trembling with eagerness. What would Willowstar decide?

"Sundance!" Ashtail padded over to her. "Want to go hunting?"

Sundance cast a glance toward Willowstar's den in frustration. _Standing around won't get me anywhere,_ she thought. "Well…I was going to play with Meadowsong's kits," she told him. That way she'd be able to stay in camp until Willowstar disbanded the meeting.

Ashtail flicked his tail. "Okay. I'll come with you."

Sundance didn't try to dissuade him. It would be too difficult, she knew. As she made her way toward the nursery, Ashtail following close behind, she couldn't help but remember the night she'd sat guard with Smokeclaw. He'd been watching her that night. She knew what he'd been thinking, and part of her wanted him to come out with it.

_Not yet,_ she told herself. _I'm not ready yet._

Sundance squeezed her way into the nursery with Ashtail following behind. Meadowsong was lying in her nest, her two kits scrambling over her. The queen looked up and purred at them in greeting.

Sundance padded over to her nest, but before she could reach it Crowkit saw the two warriors and let out a caterwaul. Meadowsong grunted as he sprang from his mother's flank. Sundance slipped out of the way of the attacking kit, but Ashtail wasn't so lucky; the tiny black-and-white tom clung to the warrior, squealing.

Moonkit scrambled after her brother, her light green eyes shining. "Hi, Sundance!" she squeaked.

Sundance purred. "How are you, Moonkit?" she asked.

Moonkit dropped into a crouch and waggled her haunches playfully. "I'm great! I snuck up on Windfall today. He said I'm going to be a great tracker, just like him and Mousefoot!"

Sundance purred and touched her nose to the kit's forehead. "I'm glad! Tracking is a very useful skill." If it weren't for her own knowledge of the place, she'd never have made it through Twolegplace to this forest. "It's good for the best warriors to know how to track well," she added, making Moonkit's eyes glow.

"Sundance!" Ashtail called for her. He was lying on his back with Crowkit on his belly, wrestling with him. The black-and-white kit was battering the gray warrior with soft white paws, his eyes gleaming.

Sundance, purring, bounded over to help; sinking her teeth into Crowkit's scruff, she lifted the tomkit off the smoky warrior. Crowkit swiped at her, wriggling, but Sundance maintained a good hold on him until she put him down.

Crowkit collapsed on the ground, then glared up at her. "I could have had him in another heartbeat," he protested.

"It looked like you had him already," Sundance replied.

Ashtail sat up, shaking out his fur, and glared playfully at Sundance. "Thanks a lot," he grumbled good-naturedly. "If you hadn't been gossiping like an elder, I'd have never needed your help."

"You shouldn't have needed it anyway," Sundance shot back. "You're a warrior, Ashtail! You should be able to defend yourself against kits."

Ashtail shrugged and purred in good-natured agreement. Moonkit bounded up and looked eagerly at Sundance. "Can you stay and play moss-ball with us?" she begged.

Sundance's ear flicked toward the den entrance. She heard the faint noise of paws scuffling on dirt outside; Willowstar had probably finished the meeting. "I'm afraid not," she replied, purring softly at the kit.

"Come on," Crowkit pleaded, coming up beside his sister. "Just one game?"

Meadowsong meowed from her nest. "Don't bother the warriors," she chided her kits gently. "They have more to do than stand around playing with you all day."

Sundance nodded gratefully at the queen and padded out of the den. As she went, she heard Ashtail meow, "I'm not due on patrol any time soon. I'll play a game with you." Excited squeals met his words.

The kit-sounds faded as Sundance ducked out of the den. She looked across the clearing to see the warriors padding out of Willowstar's den. From their grim expressions, she knew that ThunderClan was in for a few rough moons ahead.

Sundance bounded forward to greet Firelight. "What's going on?" she asked.

The tabby she-cat sighed heavily. "ShadowClan's gone too far," she replied, sounding weary. "They've been stealing prey and leaving obvious remains. Willowstar has decided that we must fight them."

Sundance's neck fur rose. They were going to _fight_? "Why? What will that do?"

Firelight blinked at her in surprise. "It will tell ShadowClan to stay away from our territory," she replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Sundance shook her head, not believing it. "For every solution there are two problems," she warned. "You think it will end the raiding, but for all you know you may be starting a full-scale war. ShadowClan might become our enemies."

Firelight nodded thoughtfully. "You have a point there," she admitted. "But you said there would be two problems. War with ShadowClan is only one."

Sundance didn't want to point out that war wasn't just one problem—it was lots of problems. She replied simply, "Cats will get killed. Not just their cats, but ours—a lot of ours."

Firelight's fur bristled. "The code forbids unlawful killing."

"Yeah, but accidents happen. War is very unpredictable."

Firelight's tail-tip twitched as she considered Sundance's words. "You have a point," she admitted, "but it's too late. Willowstar has decreed war, and so we'll fight. You never know—perhaps ShadowClan will take the hint after one fight and they'll stay away from our territory. Maybe we can end your war before it begins."

She padded away. Sundance watched her go. She had always gone by the policy of "When there is no point to something, the best idea is not to do it." But now she knew she should change that policy. Cats' lives were in danger, and it looked like she was the only one who could stop it—she was the only one who cared enough.

She spun around trotted quickly toward the warriors' den. She had to devise her plan.

**Chapter 4**

_Smokeclaw returned from hunting later than he'd _expected. After dropping his fresh-kill on the pile, he went, yawning, into the warriors' den. Sundance was in her nest, crouched with a distant look on her face. She was the only one in the den.

Smokeclaw sat down in his nest next to her and flicked her with his tail. "What are you doing?"

Sundance started at his touch. "Just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" Smokeclaw licked a paw and drew it casually over his ear.

"ShadowClan. Willowstar's decided to launch an attack on them in the morning," Sundance replied.

Smokeclaw flexed his claws excitedly. "Good. It's about time we showed those crowfood-eaters who's boss," he growled. "They've stolen enough prey from us."

Sundance stared at him. "But it will only declare war," she protested.

"So? Eventually the war will be over, and we'll have peace," Smokeclaw told her. _She must be confused. She hasn't been in the forest long enough to know how to deal with trespassing and prey-stealing._

"True peace isn't only the absence of tension, but it's the presence of justice," Sundance declared. "Fighting back isn't always the right way to solve things. Justice doesn't always come in the form of a strong frontline."

"That's how we've always done it," Smokeclaw told her, extending a hind leg to wash. "It's always seemed to work before."

"Maybe it's time to try something different," Sundance murmured. "I can best help you to prevent war not by repeating your words and following your methods, but by finding new words and creating new methods."

Smokeclaw stopped washing and stared at her. "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

Sundance looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "You're trying to serve justice by fighting ShadowClan off your territory, right?"

Smokeclaw nodded assent.

"Well, maybe fighting isn't the right way to do that."

"Are you saying we should just let ShadowClan steal our prey?"

"Of course not! There may be times when we're powerless to prevent justice, but there must never be a time when we fail to protest."

Surprise began to rise in Smokeclaw. _She's really serious about this!_ "What else can we do?"

"_Talk_ to them!" Sundance snarled with a surprising show of fierceness. "Do you think they're mindless freaks? Weaselstar may have been mean, but she's no mousebrain! Surely she'd listen to reason if you gave it to her."

Smokeclaw shook his head. "There's no way that would work. ShadowClan don't roll over for any cat. They _never_ listen to reason."

"The only way of finding the limits of the possible is going beyond them into the impossible," Sundance replied, back to her quiet self. "True strength of heart can defy all odds."

"True strength in _battle_ is what you need against ShadowClan," Smokeclaw told her. "It's _impossible_ to reason with them. Your way of thinking has very long odds to it, Sundance. _You can't win_."

Sundance turned away, almost sadly, and bowed her head. She murmured so quietly that Smokeclaw had to strain to catch her words. "Sometimes long odds are the only ones worth playing."

* * *

_Sundance slipped out of the den as_ soon as it got dark. She was disappointed about the talk she'd had with Smokeclaw. She'd been sure she could convince him, of all the ThunderClan cats, to see it her way. But he'd denied her this time. Did that mean her other plans would fail as well?

Sundance's heart hardened as it always did when she doubted her plans. She didn't care what the odds were, she _would_ carry them out, no matter what happened to her in the meantime._ As long as Smokeclaw doesn't get hurt, I've still got everything in the world to live for._

She slipped by the night guard easily without noting who it was. She hurried up the ravine and made her way through the forest at an easy trot. She didn't know how far it was to the ShadowClan camp, and she didn't know what would happen when she got there, so she wanted to save her energy.

Perhaps her thinking had confused Smokeclaw. Before, when ShadowClan had invaded, Sundance had willingly led a battle patrol against them. Perhaps he didn't understand why she would fight then, and not now.

_That was different,_ Sundance thought. _ShadowClan had been invading _us_. Now Willowstar wants _us_ to invade _them. _We can't start a war like that._

She hated to think of what might happen to the ThunderClan warriors if her plan failed. _What if they don't listen to me? What if I just make it worse? What if I spoil ThunderClan's surprise attack?_

There was no time to turn back. Sundance crouched at the edge of the Thunderpath, looking calmly along it. She had grown up around Thunderpaths and they didn't frighten her in the least. She didn't see any monsters coming, so she padded coolly to the other side.

Sundance slipped into the pine trees. She had much experience with many types of territory, especially while traveling from Twolegplace to join ThunderClan. The swampy ground annoyed her, but didn't slow her down. She could just see from one solid patch of ground to the next.

She traveled for a long time, and after awhile she gave a quiet purr. "Look how far I've come into ShadowClan territory, and no cat has stopped me yet," she muttered to herself, though it was rare for her to talk to herself aloud. "Perhaps ShadowClan isn't as fearsome as ThunderClan thinks."

Sundance stopped when she heard the sound of pawsteps behind her. She crouched instinctively and slipped into the undergrowth—what little there was of it—and circled back behind herself, keeping her belly low so she would be a little better masked. The pawsteps became louder, then came a sucking sound and a soft curse.

Sundance sat up in surprise as she recognized the voice. "Smokeclaw?" she hissed.

Smokeclaw spun around, fur bristling, but stumbled when his paws stuck in the mud. "Sundance! Thank StarClan I found you," he meowed quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Sundance demanded, slipping out of the undergrowth to join him—even though there wasn't much undergrowth besides moss and mushrooms.

"I could ask you the same thing," Smokeclaw shot back. "Sundance, it's dangerous coming to ShadowClan territory alone like this! You could be killed!"

Sundance wondered at the look she detected deep in his dark eyes, but didn't dwell on it. "Maybe, but at least _I_ know how to get through a swamp quietly! You're making more noise than a monster just waking up!"

Smokeclaw growled. "Yeah, curse ShadowClan's webbed paws," he agreed. "But I couldn't let you do this, Sundance. You have no idea how ruthless ShadowClan can be. They'll kill you as soon as look at you."

"I think you might be wrong," Sundance replied. "Get out of that bog and come up under this tree; it's a bit drier here." He obeyed her, moving slowly, paws squelching in the mud. "Good. Now dry your paws and listen.

"What Willowstar's planning is wrong. If you fight ShadowClan now, you'll be starting a war. There are other ways to stop intrusion, you know. Since ThunderClan won't attempt a diplomatic solution, I'm going to have to do it for them."

"I'm telling you, it's _impossible_," Smokeclaw insisted. "Nothing you say will change their minds. You don't know Weaselstar."

"Neither do _you_," Sundance shot back. "Now are you coming with me, or are you going back to join Willowstar's attack patrol? Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm going to try, no matter what it may cost me."

Smokeclaw heaved a huge sigh. "Well, if you're so determined to try talking, I guess I can't let you do it alone. I'll come with you, if only for Clan loyalty."

"Just remember that Clan loyalty means turning around and going right back the way you came," Sundance pointed out. "I'm breaking the warrior code by doing this, and we both know it."

Smokeclaw looked a bit unhappy at that idea, but he didn't protest. "Let's go get it over with," he grumbled. "I don't like this place; it makes me feel so exposed."

Sundance broke out with an amused purr. "ThunderClan cats," she meowed, shaking her head. "Why don't you just look on the bright side? We're having a hearty debate in the middle of ShadowClan territory and no cat has detected us yet." Her eyes gleamed. "It's kind of fun to do the impossible." Smokeclaw purred agreement, and looked much better.

Sundance stood and led the way toward the ShadowClan camp. "Follow me," she called over her shoulder to her Clanmate. "Jump where I jump, and with any luck you won't have any more sticky paws."

**Chapter 5**

_Smokeclaw followed Sundance carefully, hoping she knew_ where she was going. Nothing frightened him more than being alone and lost in ShadowClan territory at night.

Sundance, however, seemed unnaturally confident. The little golden she-cat looked very out of place in the dark, swampy ShadowClan marshland, but though Smokeclaw's black pelt blended in much better, it seemed that he was more exposed.

Smokeclaw watched Sundance's fur shimmer as she slipped easily through the darkness. Her stubborn courage impressed him, and yet it also made him more uncomfortable. _He_ was the hero of the forest. _He_ was the one who was supposed to appear brave. It was _him_ who should be leading the ThunderClan warriors into battle, instead of slipping into enemy territory to try talking the situation out. The whole idea was going against his natural instincts, his warrior instincts, and yet somehow he found it even harder to go against Sundance.

Sundance murmured over her shoulder to him. "We're out of the swamp now." She nodded forward. "That must be the camp."

Smokeclaw padded softly up beside her and peered forward into the darkness. He could just make out the outline of a heavily-foliaged area that was surprisingly well hidden in the clear pine forest. He nodded agreement, reluctant to speak, and they proceeded cautiously toward the camp entrance.

Sundance lay her tail lightly on Smokeclaw's shoulder and took the lead. Smokeclaw shook his head and refused to fall behind her. He was determined to stay with her all the way. If they were going to walk into an enemy Clan's camp, they were going to do it together, and if they were to face a battle, he was going to defend his Clanmate to his last breath.

Sundance saw the determination in his eyes and didn't push him to stay behind her. The two cats squeezed through the camp entrance side-by-side.

A screech pierced the air and a heavy weight crashed into Sundance, throwing her backward. Smokeclaw swung around and lunged at her attacker, but he was batted away by another ShadowClan warrior. Smokeclaw turned on his own attacker, facing the big, dark tabby with unsheathed claws.

Before he could attack, Smokeclaw saw warriors rushing to the battle, surrounding the intruders and preparing to fight. Sundance struggled away from her attacker and let out a yowl so commanding that it even stopped the ShadowClan cats in their tracks.

Sundance faced the cat who had attacked her. "Where is Weaselstar?" she demanded. "I wish to speak to your leader."

The tom blinked hesitantly, not sure whether he should obey or not. Before he could decide, a ginger she-cat pressed her way through the crowd. The ShadowClan warriors parted to let their leader through.

Weaselstar paced forward until she was a tail-length in front of Sundance. Smokeclaw hurried up to his friend's side to give her additional support, though Sundance hardly seemed to need it. She was brimming with confidence as she faced the fully-trained ShadowClan leader.

Weaselstar inhaled the two cats' scents and narrowed her eyes. "ThunderClan," she growled. "What are you doing in our territory?"

"We came to speak to you about the differences your Clan has with ours," Sundance answered easily. "I know that there is unrest within ThunderClan's ranks because of the recent battles between our Clans. But I wonder, why do two such great Clans fight each other? What does ThunderClan have that ShadowClan lacks, that your Clan must attack ours?"

Smokeclaw blinked at Sundance in surprise. He hadn't known she could sound so dignified and commanding. Weaselstar looked down at the small she-cat, narrowing her eyes as she looked for any sign of weakness in the ThunderClan warrior, yet she couldn't find any. In order to buy herself time to search out a weakness in this young cat, Weaselstar asked, "What is your name?"

"Sundance," the golden she-cat replied, and at that moment the sky cleared and the moon shone down into the trees, casting a silvery light over her pelt, making it shimmer. Smokeclaw stared in awe at his Clanmate, but Sundance ignored every cat and focused on Weaselstar.

Weaselstar nodded slowly. "You are the kittypet warrior from Twolegplace," she growled. It wasn't a question ."Why would ThunderClan take a kittypet into their ranks as one of them? It shows weakness, a need for more warriors."

Sundance took the taunting in stride. "ThunderClan didn't need more warriors," she replied. She spoke slowly and carefully so she wouldn't say anything to give hint to any weakness in her adopted Clan. "They had never seen a kittypet turn to face a warrior's attack, as I did. Mousefoot took me to be tested by Willowstar, and she found me worthy to join her ranks. I am honored to have been accepted."

Weaselstar growled suddenly. "You are one who set ambush for my Clan near Fourtrees," she hissed. "You dared attack my Clan as you did? You didn't face us head-on, as warriors, but instead you attacked quietly and retreated." Her golden eyes shone in the moonlight.

Sundance dipped her head, both in respect to a Clan leader and in solemn agreement. "I saw no reason to risk heavy injury to ThunderClan's warriors when all they were doing was defending what was rightfully theirs."

Weaselstar gave a short nod, as if approving. Smokeclaw looked on in silence, glimpsing a dark brown-and-white tabby slipping quietly to Weaselstar's side. The ShadowClan leader exchanged a long look with her deputy, and then turned back to face Sundance.

"Your tactics in our earlier fight impressed us, Sundance of ThunderClan," Weaselstar meowed. "ShadowClan will hear what you have to say."

* * *

_Sundance felt a burst of triumph as_ she dipped her head, acknowledging Weaselstar's words. _I impressed ShadowClan warriors, and their leader has agreed to listen to me_! she thought. _See, ThunderClan? They're not as terrible as you think._

She glanced sideways; Smokeclaw looked mildly surprised at Weaselstar's reaction. Sundance decided with satisfaction that it was time he learned that things could be settled in different means than the same old "warrior's way."

Sundance shrugged off the gazes of all of ShadowClan and focused on the matter at hand. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan have long had disputes over certain things," she began. "I realize that after so many generations of fighting between these two Clans, it would seem almost natural that you would continue to fight each other. But I wonder if that's best. Both Clans must be weary of fighting all the time, and each has exactly what it needs to survive, as StarClan planned it. I don't understand why you must fight each other just for the sake of old times."

"We fight because that is what we were born to do," Weaselstar growled. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, but she gave no sign of anger.

Sundance considered that a good sign and went on. "Sure, and I understand that you wouldn't want to end such a long and heavy tradition," she agreed. "But both your Clan and mine have suffered many battles against each other. Many warriors have long-lasting or permanent wounds from skirmishes over simple things you could easily have talked through without bloodshed. I don't understand why you have never considered talking to each other to solve problems instead of fighting."

Weaselstar nodded thoughtfully, and her eyes widened to normal again. "You're suggesting we end our war with ThunderClan and attempt to live in peace," she meowed.

Sundance dipped her head. "I think it would be best for both Clans," she agreed.

Weaselstar nodded again, and her eyes no longer held distrust. Instead, there was a new respect and kindness in them that clearly surprised Smokeclaw, for he shifted and his fur stuck out in clumps, brushing against Sundance's side. Sundance cast a glance sideways at him. _I told you so,_ she thought. _I told you there were other ways besides fighting._

Weaselstar raised her voice. "I was born and grew up hating ThunderClan because that is what my mentors taught me," she meowed strongly, "and that is how it's always been. But I decree that a new era will begin. ShadowClan is tired of fighting as well. There should no longer be any unnecessary bloodshed between us and ThunderClan."

Sundance lifted her head, feeling a spark of triumph as Weaselstar continued. "If ShadowClan has anything to hold against ThunderClan, it will be discussed at the next Gathering, as has been the purpose of Gatherings. WindClan and RiverClan have long been peaceful and have stuck to this tradition, and ShadowClan desires to do the same. There will no longer be any invasions on your territory, Sundance of ThunderClan; you can be sure of that."

Sundance nodded. "I believe you, Weaselstar, but I'm afraid the rest of my Clan may not. I think you should come back to our camp with me and Smokeclaw and tell Willowstar herself of this new decision."

Weaselstar narrowed her eyes, and Hawkeye leaned toward his leader. Sundance heard him whisper something about a trap, but Weaselstar was gazing at Sundance, and only a twitch of her ear told her deputy that she'd heard his words.

Weaselstar stood and nodded to Sundance after a long moment of silence. "You're a brave warrior, Sundance," she meowed. "ThunderClan is lucky to have you. Very well, I will return with you to your Clan and speak with Willowstar myself. And to show her that we mean no harm, Hawkeye will accompany me."

Hawkeye's eyes stretched wide with alarm, but Weaselstar gave him no chance to protest. She was already leading the way out of the ShadowClan camp with Sundance and Smokeclaw behind her.

**Chapter 6**

_Smokeclaw followed Sundance and the ShadowClan cats_ silently back to camp. He was still dumb with amazement that Sundance's plan had worked. He wondered why Weaselstar hadn't brought her medicine cat along as well, just to show Willowstar that they weren't there to fight. He knew that if Willowstar was going to make peace with another Clan, she would bring Windfall along to prove it.

It wasn't long before they stood at the top of the ravine, looking down at the ThunderClan camp. Smokeclaw slipped up to Sundance's side and murmured in her ear, "Are you sure we should bring them right into camp? This is the heart of ThunderClan, remember?"

Sundance glanced sideways at him, her eyes glimmering with amusement. "They won't attack us," she assured him quietly so the ShadowClan cats couldn't hear. "Weaselstar is loyal; she won't go back on her promise. And Hawkeye won't disobey her."

Smokeclaw wasn't so sure, but he couldn't protest; Sundance was already making her way down the side of the ravine, guiding Weaselstar from one rock to the next. The ShadowClan cats stumbled downward, being unused to using the rocky path, which gave Smokeclaw a small glimmer of pleasure as he followed.

"Just follow Weaselstar," he told Hawkeye. "Put your paws where she does."

The ShadowClan deputy glanced angrily at his shoulder at him, but didn't say anything. His eyes were wide, though he tried to hide it.

Sundance slipped through the gorse tunnel and into the camp. The ShadowClan warriors followed her, with Smokeclaw taking up the back.

A warning yowl came from inside; Smokeclaw recognized Firelight's voice. The ginger-and-white tabby she-cat's fur was bristling as she saw the ShadowClan warriors. She snarled fiercely through bared teeth. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Sundance faced the senior warrior squarely. "I brought them," she announced boldly. "They wish to speak to Willowstar about the invasions."

Firelight glared at the young warrior, but Sundance didn't shrink under her amber gaze. Firelight twitched her tail thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing toward the newcomers, then swung around toward Willowstar's den. "Very well," she snarled over her shoulder. "I'll fetch Willowstar."

Sundance dipped her head to Firelight's back and gestured at the ShadowClan cats to sit. They did, and Smokeclaw took a place beside them, curling his tail neatly around his paws. Warriors and apprentices crept from their dens and crouched in the shadows, watching the ShadowClan cats with wide eyes.

Littlerock paced forward and glared at Smokeclaw. "What are you thinking, Smokeclaw," he growled, "bringing these ShadowClan warriors into the heart of ThunderClan? Now they know the camp!"

Smokeclaw lifted his head to reply, but Sundance beat him to it. "It's not Smokeclaw's fault," she told the cloudy warrior. "It was my idea. He wouldn't even be here if I hadn't told him about it."

Littlerock glared at the young she-cat. "Clearly you know nothing of our ways," he meowed sternly. "You're still a kittypet."

Sundance's eyes flashed with hurt, but she shrugged it off and glared defiantly at the older warrior. The ShadowClan cats watched all of this with mild interest.

Firelight returned with Willowstar beside her. Willowstar's green eyes were dark and narrowed to slits; Smokeclaw's fur prickled with discomfort. Clearly she wasn't pleased. However, the gray-brown tabby dipped her head in greeting to the ShadowClan cats. "Greetings, Weaselstar, Hawkeye," she meowed. "I didn't expect to see you here, especially not escorted by two of my warriors." She glared at Smokeclaw and Sundance.

Weaselstar dipped her head in return. "Your warriors came and spoke to me about our Clans' fighting," she replied. "Sundance made a good point about how we've spent many moons spilling unnecessary blood over little things. I think it's time we stopped doing that."

Willowstar's eyes flashed with surprise. "You don't want to fight anymore?" she checked suspiciously.

Weaselstar shook her head. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan have always had their differences, but I think we should take our problems to the Gatherings if they arise," she replied. "That's what StarClan gave us Gatherings for."

Willowstar nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "I see. Yes, that does make sense. All right, it's agreed. We'll bring our problems to the next Gathering, where we can speak in peace."

She turned and faced her Clan, who were all staring wide-eyed in shock at the scene unfolding before them. "Firelight, Rabbitfoot, and Ashtail, will you escort Weaselstar and Hawkeye back to their territory?"

The three warriors dipped their heads and padded over to the ShadowClan cats. Firelight, eyes narrowed with lingering suspicion, jerked her head toward the tunnel as she passed Weaselstar and Hawkeye. "This way," she growled, and they slipped out of camp.

Willowstar faced Smokeclaw and Sundance; Smokeclaw winced at the keen look in her eyes. "Whose idea was this?" she demanded.

Sundance lifted her head. "Mine, Willowstar. Smokeclaw had nothing to do with it."

Willowstar looked at her, disbelieving. "_You_ walked into ShadowClan territory _alone_ and spoke to the whole of ShadowClan, knowing that it was possible they would kill you?"

Sundance nodded. "Yes, Willowstar. Smokeclaw didn't enter ShadowClan territory. We met him on our way back."

Smokeclaw shot her a glance, surprised that she would lie openly to protect him. _I can take the punishment just the same as you can_! he thought angrily. _I don't need a kittypet to protect me._ He was shocked that he'd even thought of Sundance as a kittypet, but he shrugged it off and stepped forward. "That's not true, Willowstar," he meowed. "I knew Sundance was going to ShadowClan territory and I followed her there. I went on my own free will."

Sundance glared at him, but he ignored it. Willowstar nodded thoughtfully. Mousefoot slipped up beside her and exchanged a long look with her.

Finally Willowstar turned back to face the two young cats. "Your courage is admirable," she told them. "You showed great loyalty to your Clan by doing this, and Sundance, your desire to protect a Clanmate is commendable as well. However, I can't have my warriors openly lying to me, even to protect a Clanmate. Sundance, you will return to apprentice status, and you cannot leave camp without a warrior. You will have an apprentice's duties and a warrior will be at your side constantly to keep an eye on you."

Sundance dipped her head, not looking unhappy about the verdict. Smokeclaw waited silently for his punishment.

"Smokeclaw, you will become an assistant to Windfall. You will do whatever he asks you to do and you will help him collect herbs. However, you too will be known as an apprentice, and will sleep in the apprentices' den."

Smokeclaw stared in horror at Willowstar. She knew that he despised a medicine cat's job and would do anything else to keep out of it. She had chosen his punishment wisely.

Willowstar continued. "You should bear your punishment for a moon for what you have done, but since you avoided a battle with ShadowClan, I will shorten it to half a moon." She turned away. "Mousefoot, organize the day's patrols. Smokeclaw and Sundance, you may go."

* * *

_Sundance could sense Smokeclaw's horror at Willowstar's_ decision; as they made their way to the apprentices' den, she meowed, "It's not really that bad, you know. Willowstar knows what she's doing. And we _did_ stop a battle."

"I would rather have fought," Smokeclaw growled.

Sundance shook her head. "You don't mean that," she chided gently. "You're proud of what we did."

Smokeclaw sighed. "I guess," he agreed. "But I hate herbs. They always make me sneeze. Willowstar did a good job at punishing me."

"It'll only be for half a moon," Sundance assured him. "It'll be over before you know it."

Smokeclaw sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

_"No problem is insurmountable. With teamwork and determination a person can overcome anything"_ ~ B. Dodge


End file.
